May Heaven Hear My Cry
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Kagome Shinjino grew up in poverty…Now, when the need is most, she is determined to do what she must to support her family. However, her live turns upside down when she finds out her heritage and falls in love with the rich and powerful InuYasha InuTais
1. Chapter One

**May Heaven Hear My Cry**

**Chapter One**

By: Enchanted Kagome

* * *

**A/N: I reposted both chapters because I realized my "-----****" showing time passed didn't get posted… hehe… my bad! Please reread! It should make more sense now!**

****

_Summary_:_ Kagome Shinjino grew up in poverty…Now, when the need is most, she is determined to do what she must to support her family. However, her live turns upside down when she falls in love with the rich and powerful InuYasha InuTaisho._

* * *

The girl sighed as she went over in her head—for what must've been the ten billionth time—what she was going to say to her mother. Her raven black locks fell over her shoulder, blocking her face as she climbed up the stairs to her apartment. She nearly tripped because the shoes she had were too big. But, one didn't have a choice when one's receiving hand-me-downs. She knew she should be grateful, and she really is. Mrs. Aino had always been kind to her mother, her and her brother. Mrs. Aino was more than willing to give Kagome her daughter's old school uniform and shoes. And, after a while, Kagome got used to the baggy clothing that were obviously too big for her.

"So…we list the good things and then…try to skip over the bad parts, which are few," she reminded herself. She had finally found an apartment that was cheap enough and habitable. In fact, it was actually very nice…except for the…well…she didn't want to think about it just right now.

"Okaasan! Tadaima!" she said as she entered their shabby apartment.

"Oh! Kagome! You're back!" Mrs. Shinjino smiled at her daughter. This was the daughter that had been her reason for living, along with Souta, her son.

"I found us a pretty cheap apartment!" Kagome said, masking her face into a smile. She quickly went over the order of discussion again. Good things, then, bad things—but it would be better to just skip them all together.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It is about as good as ours, and costs us only ¾ the rent. The owner also provides grocery money!" Kagome replied, careful of holding up her smile.

"What's the catch?" Mrs. Shinjino's smile dropped.

"Mom…why does there always have to be a catch?" Kagome asked, knowing she can't escape from the bad points now.

"Because I know this world…I know things aren't as simple as they seem, nor as innocent," Mrs. Shinjino replied. Her eyes had a faraway look, as if she was looking back at something years ago.

"Well…I just kinda have to do some **things** for the…owner," Kagome replied.

"What's the address?" her mother questioned. Kagome's stuttering and reluctance to answer had sparked her suspicion.

"Here," Kagome said, handing her mother a piece of paper. "This is the address."

Mrs. Shinjino's eyes widened at the address.

"No," she said decisively, still staring at the paper.

"But okaasan…" Kagome started.

"I will not have my kids grow up in that area! Do you know what kind of people live there?" Nanako asked her daughter angrily.

"**Okaasan**! That's the way though!" Kagome replied fiercely.

"No it isn't!"

"But **okaasan**! We don't have much time left! This is a good deal!"

"No, Kagome."

"I'll drop out of school, and that will give us enough money for Souta to finish school. And with the money I could earn, we'll send him off to college," Kagome tried to reason with her mom.

"Kagome…I can't let you do this. We'll find a way," Nanako told her daughter, though—deep down—she knew that there was no other way. Still, she could not let her only daughter sink that low for the mere sake of money. She knew that Kagome wasn't doing the only for money, but out of love for her and Souta, but even so, she can't allow her precious child to do something like that.

"Okaasan, there is no way…you know it. We have hardly enough rice to put food into our mouths. Our rent is due in **two** weeks! Where are we going to get the **money**? We aren't like the…Higurashis, or…Inutaishos," Kagome started, naming the two richest families in Japan. Her eyes were so blurred with tears, she didn't notice her mother flinch at the names. Somewhere during her outcry, she fell to her knees. "They'll have plenty of money left even **after** buying all of **Japan** but we don't! This is the **only** way! **OKAASAN**!"

"Kagome. I know you. You take pride even living in the shabbiest place, wearing the shabbiest clothes. But once you go that low…you'll everything—most importantly, your pride…your own self-respect. I know you will. I can't you do it. I can't let you become a whore for the sake of money," Nanako replied quietly, looking away—wishing that someone, somewhere, can understand her own pain.

"But you can, **okaasan**! You **can**! I won't care. And it isn't permanent! Once Souta finishes school and gets a job, we'll leave for good," Kagome reasoned. Deep down, she knew that her mother right. She couldn't stand the thought of having to fall so low. But worse, she can't stand seeing her family starve to death either.

"No. And that's final," Nanako stood up and walked to her room, or what was supposed to be her room. The small apartment was cut into three small rooms by three pieces of cloth. She stopped at the roughly made doorway and gazed back at her daughter. After a moment of silence, Nanako started again. "You used to have so many dreams, so much hope. Kagome…why are giving up on all of those? How about becoming a lawyer? Why? Do you want to…truly?" With that, she headed into her own room.

"No. But, okaasan, you've seen the ugly face of Fate. You've seen how cruel she could be…you were broken by her before as well. What makes you think that a fifteen-year-old child, a toy of Fate from birth, a joke from Destiny…can stand unbroken?" she whispered to the silent night. "Dreams…hope…they're a luxury that I can't afford." She closed her eyes and let the tears flow free. Once again…her cry was left unheard.

-----------

Wow! Finally got that chappy out! Yes, I cried at the very end…

Yes, I PROMISE I'll update **Cupid's Mistake** sometime during the next week or so…it's just that I've got some much on my mind…stories you know…and I'm really busy…

At this point, the Author is unable to go on due to interception by characters in **Cupid's Mistake**

Kagome-hime: Hey! I want to see what happens with me!

Sango-hime: I know! It is so boring…being stuffed here with nothing but that HENTAI!

InuYasha: I am going to find out Kikyou is not the same as that girl right? I mean! She's having a love affair with that NARAKU! I don't want **her** for my wife.

Sesshoumaru: Hurry up! I want to see my brother humiliated in front of all the readers.

Authoress: gulp looks for escape path Um…I promise I will in the next week…millennium or so.

Kagome: No way! Sit girl! no crashes Aw… pouts I was hoping it would work…

Miroku: There is another way…

Everyone else: Which is?

Miroku: Easy…pin her down and force her to right for her freedom…

Authoress: runs for her life… Ja ne minna-san! AHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter Two

**May Heaven Hear My Cry**

**Chapter Two**

By: Enchanted Kagome

_Summary_:_ Kagome Shinjino grew up in poverty…Now, when the need is most, she is determined to do what she must to support her family. However, her live turns upside down when she finds out she is the daughter of the rich and famous Takameru Higurashi._

* * *

Kagome walked into her homeroom, greeted by her friends, Yura, Banky (Bankotsu, Yura's boyfriend), Kagura and Naraku—Kagura's brother.

"Settle down class!" The teacher said. "Today we have some new students. This [points at a silver-haired hanyou] is InuYasha Inutaisho—"

All the girls, escept for Kagome and her group of friends, screamed in delight. Several fainted.

"—and his brother, Sesshoumaru Inutaisho—"

At this, several more girls fainted and the screaming got louder—due to the fact that the Inutaisho twins were the wealthiest, eligible bachelors in all of Japan.

"—and this is Kikyou Higurashi—"

Several boys catcalled. Kikyou Higurashi was extremely pretty, with long black hair.

"—and her cousin, Sango Taijiya—" This time, the teacher was not interrupted by the rest of the class but by the student herself.

"HENTAI!!!!" **BAM!**

"Looks like she got acquainted with 'Houshi'," Kagura said, watching the school pervert—nicknamed 'Houshi'—get beat up by a very flustered rich girl.

---------

"Where are Kagura and Kagome?" Naraku asked, watching Yura and Bankotsu come in.

"—I repeat, I wasn't **flirting**. The heat was all one-sided—" Bankotsu tried desperately to defend himself against his girlfriend.

"Yeah right it was!" Yura screeched in fury.

Naraku settled back in his lunch chair. He thought they had settled this already. Sure, they'd been fighting about this the whole time during the free half-period they got—due to their fast work on the assigned science lab—but he thought they'd be over it by lunchtime.

"Hey! There's Kagura and…Kagome…" Naraku trailed off. At this, Yura temporarily forgot her anger.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome's face was bleached white and Kagura's was red with anger—or embarrassment, or both.

"That IDIOT of an INUTAISHO **BLEW UP OUR LAB TABLE**!!!!" Kagura got madder by the second.

"What's with the white face?" Naraku asked.

"Didn't you HEAR? I said that BAKA BLEW UP OUR—" Kagura repeated, silencing the rest of the lunchroom.

"But you're not white," Yura put in.

"It happens to only work on **humans** for some weird reason," Kagome muttered ruefully.

"Why didn't Kaede-sama get it off then?" Bankotsu named their science teacher.

"Because she had **no **idea what the **heck** that **IDIOT** put into our lab to **BLOW IT UP**!" Kagura answered, getting her lunch and heading out with Kagome at her tail.

"Where are you guys going?" Yura asked.

"Kaede-sama is convinced that this is because we 'didn't work well together' so we have DETENTION together during lunch **and** an extra PROJECT to do," Kagome answered with a dangerous glint in her eyes. It was only then, that the other three noticed the two Inutaishos trailing behind them.

"Which—" Bankotsu started.

Sesshoumaru mutedly pointed to his brother.

The three mouthed a big "O."

----------------

"Oh my god…" Kagome breathed as she and Kagura neared a mansion fancier than they can dream of—not to mention costing more than they can ever **dream** of earning in their lifetime. The Inutaisho brothers had invited them to come over after school to work on their 'project.' Well, ok, more like **Sesshoumaru** invited them, and InuYasha **threatened** them.

"Stop drooling and get in," InuYasha barked.

"Definitely an Inu…barking like all Hell is loose," Kagome muttered under her breath. Events occurring from the middle to the end of the school day did not better her opinion of the guy. In fact, it worsened it…as much as possible.

"What did you say?" he asked darkly.

"Nothing...absolutely **nothing**," Kagura replied.

InuYasha shot her a suspicious look before going into the mansion.

------------------

Kagome had been following InuYasha to his room when her eyes caught sight of an Oriental vase, that must've cost a fortune.

_One vase like this...and my whole family can live for four years..._ Kagome thought.

She shook her head. It's Fate. No use cursing Fate... She'd given that up a long time ago. She lifted up her head to follow InuYasha, only to find...

"Uh...InuYasha?"

Oh great. Just perfect...lost in a big house like this. She walked straight and saw an open door up ahead.

_Maybe someone there would know..._

She peered inside, but could find no one. Instead, it looked like a music room, with a piano and violin. There were music roughly placed on the stand.

"A violin..." Kagome's mind went back to when she was about 6, when they still had some money left. She had taken some violin lessons with someone named Master Hua. Her hands trailed down the violin, remembering how she had felt the first time she played it. Picking it up, she tried playing a piece placed on the stand.

"Very nice." Someone clapped.

Kagome early dropped the violin. She turned around with a meek look to find a girl with long black hair, that had two strands of silver on each side.

"Um...hehe...Hi?" she tried. _God...hope she doesn't think I was trying to steal her stuff_...

"Go on. You were great," the girl smiled.

"Hehe...that's OK," Kagome replied. _Is she joking, or just waiting to find my red-handed?_

"Don't worry."

"..."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. How silly of **me**! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kira—Kiraku...InuTaisho."

"Inu...Inu...InuTa..Taisho..."

Now she really was about to drop the violin.

-----------------------------

Have fun with this chapter?

Please review!

PLEASE!

PLEASE!

PRETTY PLEASE!!!!

BEGGING YOU!

hehe...

you'll find out with my character plays in this story...

oh...yeah--

pairings are most likely:

Inu/Kag

Sess/Kagura

Miroku/Sango

Yura/Bankotsu

Kik/Naraku

...

Ja ne minna-san!

Enchanted Kagome


	3. Chapter Three

**May Heaven Hear My Cry**

**Chapter Three**

By: Enchanted Kagome

****

**A/N: This is a chapter to give you a little more insight into the family affairs of the seemingly perfect InuTaisho family in Kagome's eyes.**

_Summary_:_ Kagome Shinjino grew up in poverty…Now, when the need is most, she is determined to do what she must to support her family. However, her live turns upside down when she falls in love with the rich and powerful InuYasha InuTaisho._

* * *

"You're an InuTaisho?" was Kagome's oh-so-intelligent response.

"Uh…yeah…so…why don't you play on!"

"Oh. I'm really not great. I haven't played for years," Kagome replied wistfully.

"Why not? From the way you were looking at the violin, and from your tone, I doubt that you didn't **want** to play."

"Well…my family couldn't afford for me to keep a violin and take lessons," she replied, trying not to think that if they had saved money from the violin, they'd have more at hand now.

"I see. I guess your right. A violin is already expensive. Well…what can I say? It's an enjoyment only the rich can afford…"

Kagome looked up. It surprised her that Kira, daughter of Takashi InuTaisho—the richest man in Japan—would possibly know anything of need. The bitterness with which she said "rich" surprised her even more.

"Tell you what, you can have that violin."

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted. "B-But this…must've cost a fortune! I can't take it. Besides, even if I did take it, what will you play."

"That one. I wasn't planning on playing the one you have anyway." Kira pointed at a violin in the back corner, resting in its case. Kagome saw that the violin was old and definitely not as well crafted as the one she held—but well nonetheless.

"Still…I can't…"

"Then just think of it as a early/late birthday present from a new friend," Kira replied simply. There was something about the way she was eager to get rid of this violin that made Kagome wonder what story came with it. "Take it."

"I—" Kagome started to refuse, but InuYasha's voice cut through the air.

"You won't."

She watched as InuYasha, obviously fuming, stalked into the room and Kira's eyes narrow.

"And since when did you have any control over what I did and when I did things?" Kira challenged—her voice quivering from anger.

"That violin was a present from father and mother. You can't just give it away!"

"Is that so? Do I **look** like I **care**?" Kira shot back.

"Well you should! Mother cried the whole night after your birthday when you ignored her present and thanked Kouga for a $10.00 gift certificate!" InuYasha roared. "She didn't deserve that!"

"Well, then, **brother**…**I **deserved to be left out on the streets to die?" Kira said.

"It's not their fault! They didn't have the ability! They didn't have the money!" he countered.

"Oh please! Sesshoumaru was born by then, and we **both** know that they off well enough!" Kira's voice rose.

"You still shouldn't have given that away, no matter what! It was their love for you!"

"Their love for me? Fifteen years, InuYasha…**fifteen** years…and all the love they can give me is a **violin**?" Kira asked quietly. "Is that what you're saying? Fifteen years of living in a darkness that you will **never** know. Fifteen years of living out on the streets…and all they can give me is a **violin**?"

"You liked it well enough when Sesshoumaru gave it to you," InuYasha replied.

"InuYasha…do you have any idea…what it was like?" Kira asked, her eyes flashing. "I grew up surrounded by thieves, prostitutes, rapist, criminals, beggar…I grew up knowing that I will live like one of them. I grew up in darkness—with no hope for the future, and not even **one** ray of light. There was no way out of that kind of darkness…Do you know what it's like to see your parents starved to death in front of your eyes? What I felt when I found out my parents were the richest people in **all of JAPAN** and they didn't bother to even **think** about me? Do you know what it feels like to know that God has never seen your pain?"

"It's not our fault heaven didn't see **your** pain," InuYasha replied gruffly. "Everyone has their own pain."

"You were wearing silks and the best of imported goods, while I was wearing rags. You were picking with your food while I lived off of what I found in dumps! How can we possibly compare?" Kira asked.

InuYasha glared.

"You are in **no** position to judge me, or what I do…**InuTaisho**!" she spit out the last word. "**GET OUT!**"

"But you are **not** giving that violin away." InuYasha stated.

"Get out before I make you…" Kira's voice had a warning edge to it.

Kagome watched as InuYasha gave one last humph before leaving the room. Kira dropped onto a nearby chair; letting the tears she held back flow free.

"Kira…" Kagome began.

"Sorry you had to see that…"

"No. Really, it's okay…" Kagome replied.

"But how could anyone like him possibly know that…Heaven hears no cries, and God…has never shed a tear?" Kira whispered softly.

_You have no idea how right you are_… Kagome thought.

"…How can he know that once you are trapped in that darkness…you can never get out?" she added softly.

Kagome gasped when she heard this. She finally realized what Kira had meant—that despite who she was now, Kiraku InuTaisho had never left that darkness. Nor will she, Kagome Shinjino, ever be able to.

--------------

Well, how did you like that? I know people may not like to read about my own character, instead of InuYasha, but I couldn't have Kagome burst out like that. She will when she finds out HER heritage, but I need someone she can connect to, and Kira happens to do more than JUST that…

Hehe…you'll see!

Thanks for all the reviews, though I'd love MORE… hint hint

Ahem…

Ja ne, minna-san!

Enchanted Kagome


End file.
